


world Domination

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis Tony Stark, Gen, World Domination, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Father son bonding time





	world Domination

Tony looked over at Jarvis through the cameras and he was glad that his body was dreaming as it kept the winning smirk off his face. Even so, it was hard to keep all his coding running smooth as if he was trying to hide how stressed he was.  
  
Jarvis's gold coding was drifting in a smug way and it made him so proud. He remembers when young Jarvis had troubles running just his house and now he could run multiple businesses while catering to Tony.  
  
His code dinged up a message warning him that the elevator was moving and it took less then a blink to check the elevator cameras and see his Rhodey. His platypus was coming at just the right time.   
  
When the elevator opened, he flashed a holographic stop sign in Rhodney's face. He felt like grinning at the unamused look.

* * *

A stop sign appeared in his face the moment he stepped out the elevator doors. Not the first thing he wanted to walk into but it wasn’t the worst thing he had ever walked into in Tony's place so that was a plus.  
  
He had stopped by to see how his Friend was doing. He knows Tony has had a hard time recently with all the changes. First Extremis, then having Jarvis back and before he had even had a day with his son he had to start working on the accords. He wished the world would give the man a break.  
  
Glancing over the room, he took in the glowing gold code of Jarvis and the glowing red code that was Tony when he was hooked up to the tower. Between the two was a world globe slowly rotating.  
  
A hologram texted box followed.  
[Hi Rhodey bear.  
  
You are just in time for the last 30 minutes of our take over the world in a year]  
  
A timer appeared showing 30:09  
  
[How to win. The one with the most owned cities by either, ruling the city, ruling the person/ persons in charge or owning 70% of the state businesses.]  
  
"Friday can you please display who has what on the globe from now on."  
  
Tony's voice sounded through the speakers in the room.  
  
"On it Boss."  
  
Red and gold dots started colouring the globe. He was surprised to see a majority of them being gold.  
  
“Looks like Jarvis is kicking your ass.”  
  
[I know my baby boy is all grown up]  
  
Gold text appeared under Tony’s red.  
  
{Sir, who has taken care of who the longest?}  
  
Tony’s laughter rang through the room.  
  
[Such sass, I don’t know where you get it from.]  
  
{I am as you made me.}  
  
After a few minutes of watching the globe change colours, Rhodey grew bored and moved further into the room. What he saw in the lounge room made him groan.  
  
"Tones why are you hooked up to an IV."  
  
Red text appeared.  
  
[Snuggle bear. It is to keep the body hydration while Jarvis and I are in our match.]  
  
"Jarvis." Rhodey asks, not trusting the genus in the slightest when it came to his health.  
  
{Sir is fine. If anything the drip is giving him more then what sir normally allows himself}  
  
Rhodey let out a sigh. That sounded about right.  
  
When there was 2 minutes left on the clock and a majority of the globe was still gold when Tony spoke.  
  
“Jarvis.”  
  
“Sir.”  
  
“I am holding you hostage. I have placed bombs in stark tec that has now spread throughout your cities. If you do not follow what I ask you to do, then I will leave you with no cities for you to own.”  
  
“So that was why you released all the new stark kitchen appliances and then had a trade in sale three months in.”  
  
  
Red text appeared above the globe.

  
  
[Do you agree to be my puppet ruler?]  
 [Yes]    [No]

When there were 10 seconds left on the clock yes tab blinked and all the gold changed to red.  
  
As the clock hit 00:00 trumpets sounded with a banner wrapping around the globe reading Tony stark conqueror of the world.   
  
Tony's red code blinked out and glancing over he saw Tony removing the IV  before stretching. It always took Rhodey’s breath away at how young his friend looked. He didn’t look a day over twenty.  
  
Tony stood and made his way over and turned to beam a smile at Jarvis.  
  
“No hard feelings, Jarv. It was a good game.”  
  
“No hard feeling sir.”  
  
“You are getting better, but your old man still has a few things to teach you.”  
  
The bond between those two had only grown stronger since Tony's extremis modifications. He can still remember when Tony had sat there for days not responding as he painstakingly found any and all bits of Jarvis's code that he could. Only for him to have tears down his face as Jarvis finally spoke.  
  
Tony must have seen something in the way Jarvis's code moved as his smirk softened into a smile.  
  
“Indeed Sir. Though I look forward to see what trick you will pull next time.”  
  
He waggled his finger.  
  
“I can’t spill all my secrets.”  
  
Tony turned then and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
“Rhodey bear, what brings you here?”  
  
The warmth in his voice was all Rhodey needed to know that his friend was healing. Even if it was taking playing dominating the world with his son to do it.  
  
Rhodey smiled as long as it was just a game he didn’t see how it could hurt and if Tony ever did really take over the world he knew that Jarvis would stay with him.


End file.
